Reeling through an Endless Fall
by just-grey
Summary: MPREG. For this gkm prompt: AU. According to JBI and the latest gossip at McKinley, the bullied, nerdy sophomore Blaine Anderson is pregnant - and Kurt Hummel, junior, one of the Skanks, is the baby daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: For those of you reading Lullabye, this is that new Mpreg fic I was talking about. :) This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it reads okay! I don't know how updates will go, considering I have school and other WIPs I'm working on, but I hope to update every week. I have no idea how long this will be, but at least ten chapters I'm going to guess for now? Title is from No One is Gonna Love You by Band of Horses.

**Summary**: Fill for this prompt on the gkm:_ AU. According to JBI and the latest gossip at McKinley, the bullied, nerdy sophomore Blaine Anderson is pregnant - and Kurt Hummel, junior, one of the Skanks, is the baby daddy._

**Additional warnings**: bullying, mentions of alcohol and drug use, mentions of past character death(no canon characters), some angst, mentions of violence

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel's blog gets updated only two hours after Blaine gives Jacob his ten page paper on _The Scarlet Letter_ as a bribe to keep quiet. Blaine gets a notification on his phone clueing him in and after he sees the comments building and building every minute, he shuts off his phone and buries himself in a cocoon of blankets in his bed, thankful that his brother is visiting soon.

He definitely needs the support, because the shit is going to hit the fan tomorrow, and he doesn't know how his friends – and most importantly, Kurt – are going to react.

* * *

Blaine walks down the halls of McKinley with his head down, glasses slipping precariously down the slope of his nose, his arms tucked protectively over his still small stomach. All around him, students stare and point, laugh and sneer at him, throwing out insults and mocking him. He tries to ignore them, but it's hard not to let the harsh words filter into his mind when he gets _slut_ and _whore_ thrown at him with intense malice.

When he finally makes it to his locker, he finds Tina and Mike standing there with worried eyes.

"Hey, B." Mike says, his voice hushed and slow.

Blaine takes in a deep breath and looks them both in the eye and tells them, "It's true. I wanted to tell you myself, but… I guess JBI beat me to the punch."

Tina sighs and steps forward, her eyes darting back and forth, taking him in as she rubs his shoulders.

"Oh, Blaine, it's – it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Blaine turns his face towards his locker, not wanting the prying eyes around him to see him shed one tear and bites his lip to hold in a sob when Tina – followed by Mike – begins to hold him.

* * *

Kurt stomps through the front doors of the school, his eyes narrowed, phone held tightly in his fist. He clicks his tongue ring against his teeth agitatedly as Quinn hurries to keep up with him, her boots squeaking against the tile. As he continues down the hall, a jock laughs at him and Kurt bares his teeth, shoves the baseball player away from him and into the lockers, and flips him off without looking back. He hears a deep chuckle from behind him and sighs, knows that Puck has learned the news and wants in on the action.

Kurt ignores his presence and continues on, rolling his eyes at Puck and Quinn's hushed conversation about what Kurt is going to do now that he's a 'baby daddy'.

God, he needs a drink.

But first, he has a mongrel to strangle.

* * *

Blaine nudges Tina's arm at the commotion in front of them. He squints his eyes and lifts himself onto his toes, trying to see over the large crowd that has accumulated in the hallway of the English wing. There must a yet another fight. Tina purses her lips and shrugs at him, the both of too short to see over the crowd and find out what is actually going on, so Tina grabs Mike with a smirk and pushes him forward. They wait for Mike to tell them what's going on as they lean against the wall of their AP Lit class.

Blaine stares at his feet and worries his lip, thinks about what to say to Kurt now that the whole school knows he's pregnant – before Kurt even knew.

He's scared and stressed about all of this though, and he and Kurt aren't even officially together. Blaine doesn't even know if Kurt actually _likes_ him. They fool around all the time – obviously, or else Blaine wouldn't be in this situation in the first place – and sometimes they do homework together and on occasion Kurt drags Blaine off to some concert in the city. But Kurt's never spoken to him at school or even invited him over to his house. Blaine's never even met his parents.

He sighs, his eyes closing, body slumping further down the wall, the stress of the past two weeks weighing heavily on his shoulders.

It is then that Mike comes running towards them, his jaw set and eyes angry.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine waits for Mike to answer Tina's question, but he never does, just takes Blaine and Tina by the hand and leads them out of the school, Tina going with a confused look towards Blaine. Blaine merely shrugs at her and follows Mike.

Mike is silent as he leads them around the back of the school, towards the football field and bleachers – towards where Blaine knows Kurt likes to go to clear his head.

When they reach the Skanks' hangout, Blaine immediately spots Kurt. He's pacing, creating small dust clouds around his feet, his fists clenched and bloody. Puck is standing by the couch, his arms crossed, looking at Kurt with sympathetic eyes while Quinn sits quietly on the couch, picking at her nails and occasionally casting Kurt concerned glances.

Kurt's eyes flicker up and he stops abruptly when he sees Blaine, his gaze traveling down towards Blaine's stomach.

Blaine shifts nervously in place as Kurt continues to stare at him. "Hey."

Kurt eyebrows shoot up, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"'_Hey'_? That's all you have to say? Do you know what just happened, Blaine? Or are you still stuck in your perfect little world where everything is just glitter and rainbows?"

"Kurt-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! I have to find out from that creepy little fuck Jacob that you're pregnant. Do you know how that feels, Blaine? Or do you just not care? Were you even planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how and then Jacob saw me after my doctor's appointment and he ran that stupid story. I've been doing all his homework so he wouldn't run it until I could figure things out but-"

"Figure things out. What, like getting rid of it? What the _fuck_, Blaine, why-"

Blaine begins to lose his composure then, and his voice raises at every word.

"NO, Kurt! God, would you just let me talk? Do you know how terrifying this has been? And then I had to figure out how to tell you and how you would react and what I'm going to do about everything and I can't – Kurt I _can't_ –"

Blaine leans back into Tina as she shushes him, Mike rubbing his back in small circles. He breathes in deep and wipes at his eyes, clearing his throat before he speaks.

"I know you're upset that you found out like this Kurt, and I'm sorry. I should have told you when I first found out, I know that." He stops then, lets out a deep sigh and then continues, his voice dull and lifeless. "I'm going home. I'm not feeling well and I think it's best to just let all of this blow over. If you want to stop by my place and talk about what we're going to do, then fine. If not, then – then I don't know, do what you want."

Blaine shrugs off Mike and Tina and leaves, the grip he has on his satchel turning the skin around his knuckles white.

* * *

The silence in Blaine's apartment feels lonelier than it usually does when he gets home. Usually when he comes home after a long day of getting pushed around, bruised up and slushied at school he'll turn his music up so that it's loud enough to drown out his thoughts, but not too loud that his neighbor will complain.

But not today.

Instead, Blaine toes off his shoes and sets down his bag at the door, and heads for the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice cream from his freezer and plops down on his small couch, staring blankly as he scoops chocolate into his mouth.

He aches for the feeling of the heavy hand of his father rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, the quiet timbre of his voice telling him 'it's okay, sport, I'm here', for his mother's light touch against his cheek, whispering to him that 'everything will be okay'.

But it never comes, and it never will, not anymore.

Blaine contemplates calling Cooper, but he resigns himself to the fact that his brother is coming to visit next weekend, and he knows that this kind of news is something he should share face to face.

Everything is just so complicated. He didn't even know this could happen, his parents dying before they could talk to him about it. So now he's all alone in a small apartment, his only family left in LA – and he thinks, no, there's also the tiny little life growing inside of him. A baby that is half him and half Kurt.

It's so strange to come to terms with; that he, Blaine Anderson, the biggest nerd at McKinley, got knocked up by the Skank, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine thinks back to the night it must have happened as he sits in the silence.

* * *

_Kurt crowds Blaine against the door to his room, his mouth hot, and his tongue fucking sinfully into Blaine's mouth. Kurt's tongue piercing only heightens everything and the feeling of the metal rubbing against the roof of his mouth makes his knees weak. Kurt slides his hands down Blaine's chest and lets them curve around, his palms fitting perfectly around each of Blaine's ass cheeks. Blaine moans, Kurt chasing the sound with his lips, as Kurt squeezes his ass and lifts him, forcing Blaine to lock his legs securely around the boy's waist._

_He arches his neck backward against the wall behind him, gasping for air, his breath getting caught in his throat when Kurt chooses that moment to simultaneously run a finger down his crack and press a lingering kiss just below his ear lobe, ending it with a gentle bite, licking over the skin to soothe it._

_"Kurt - god yes, Kurt. Bedroom, come on." He manages to gasp out, his voice broken by moans._

_In response, Kurt sucks one last kiss over Blaine's clavicle before he moves them away from the wall and slowly walks towards Blaine's room._

_Surprisingly gentle, Kurt lays Blaine down on his bed, removing Blaine's glasses with a fond smile. Blaine licks his lips and follows Kurt's slightly blurry form as he kneels on the bed._

_He raises himself onto his elbows, biting his lip as Kurt slowly removes his thin t-shirt, his pants already unbuttoned and unzipped, the flaps hanging open to reveal pale skin._

_Kurt crawls forward then, straddling Blaine's thighs and tugging Blaine's shirt over his head. When Blaine's chest is finally exposed, Kurt wastes no time and immediately begins to kiss across Blaine's smooth chest, Blaine arching into him when he moves downward, a wicked grin on his lips as he flicks his tongue against Blaine's nipple. Blaine squirms and whimpers when Kurt repeats the action, this time on the left._

_"Kurt," he gasps, "Fuck, come on, stop teasing."_

_Kurt leans back and raises an eyebrow, his hand casually stroking his own cock as he speaks._

_"Hmm. Tell me what you want baby. What do you need?"_

_Blaine closes his eyes, licks his lips and says quietly, "Fuck me. Please I - I need you, need to feel you."_

_He hears Kurt suck in a sharp breath and then he's leaning over Blaine, his fingertips light as they run down his chest._

_"You're sure?"_

_Blaine opens his eyes then, focuses on Kurt's face, the bar through his eyebrow glinting in the dim light of the room. He covers Kurt's hand with his, the weight of their clasped fingers resting heavily over his heart._

_"I'm sure. I want you, Kurt, want you so bad."_

_Everything shifts then, Kurt surging forward and capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss so passionate and gentle it makes Blaine's heart stutter._

_They remove each other's pants slowly, Kurt's fingertips gliding lightly over the front of Blaine's thighs as he pulls down his jeans, Blaine taking a moment to stroke Kurt's cock reverently as his ripped jeans are pushed to his knees._

_Finally skin to skin they take a moment and simply breathe, Blaine hooking his ankle over Kurt's calf as Kurt himself swipes a thumb over the arch of Blaine's cheek._

_"Kurt."_

_He nods, reaching over into Blaine's nightstand drawer where he knows Blaine keeps his lube. Kurt searches for a condom but comes back empty, Blaine swallowing hard when Kurt sighs and purses his lips._

_"It's okay, just - I know you're clean and I've - I've never -"_

_A soft hand caressing his cheek and Blaine leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to Kurt's palm._

_"Okay."_

_Kurt takes his time prepping Blaine, distracting Blaine from the burn of the stretch with sinful kisses and swipes of his thumb under the head of his cock. Eventually he starts to rock into the press of Kurt's fingers inside of him, moaning into Kurt's mouth at the feeling of Kurt brushing up against that wonderful bundle of nerves._

_Kurt insists on three fingers, ignoring Blaine's pleas of 'now, now, want you now, Kurt - fuck me, please'._

_Finally, when Kurt deems Blaine stretched enough, Blaine's hands gripping the sheets tightly, he spreads Blaine's legs wider, Blaine crossing his ankles together at the small of Kurt's back. Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes as he slowly pushes into Blaine, pausing with gentle eyes as he watches Blaine lean his head back onto the pillow, breathing in deep, his eyes never leaving Kurt's._

_Then, when Blaine gives a small nod, Kurt rocks forward, his breath stuttering out over Blaine's lips. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders and his hips begin to move with Kurt's, groaning at the feeling of Kurt, so hot and thick inside of him._

_Kurt moans, pressing kisses along Blaine's neck as his thrusts get faster and deeper, until the room is filled with the sounds of their gasps and grunts, the slick sound of Kurt pushing into Blaine harder and harder underlying their voices._

_"Kurt, Kurt, ah, fuck yes, I – I'm gonna come, gonna come."_

_Kurt shifts on his knees, gripping Blaine's hips tightly and pounding into Blaine's ass, watching with dark eyes as Blaine arches his back, his head digging into the pillow beneath him, his toes curling. It only takes one particularly deep thrust and then Blaine is coming, his breath leaving him as he moans brokenly. Kurt groans at the sight of Blaine coming untouched, his hips stuttering as Blaine clenches around his cock. He only lasts three more deep thrusts before he's coming, Blaine gasping at the feeling of Kurt pulsing inside him._

_Kurt shudders and kisses Blaine slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine sighs happily into the kiss, his hands coming to rest shakily on Kurt's cheekbones. He and Kurt both hiss when Kurt pulls out slowly, and then Kurt is rolling over and pulling Blaine into his arms, kissing him softly on the cheek. _

_They lay in silence, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of drying come and lube to simply curl around each other and breathe._

_Blaine smiles as he listens to Kurt's heartbeat under his ear, squeezing Kurt around the waist. He's never felt more beautiful, more loved and wanted in his life._

_He's never felt so happy._

* * *

Kurt stuffs his hands in his pockets, rocking back onto his heels as he stares at Blaine's door. His knuckles ache from punching in Jacob's face earlier – and a few jocks who decided they wanted to run their mouths. Kurt sighs and kicks his boot clad foot against Blaine's door a few times, rolling his eyes at the elderly man giving him a judgmental look from across the hall.

Blaine's door is opened slowly and Kurt raises his eyebrow at the slightly dazed look that Blaine is sporting. Blaine merely averts his gaze and lets Kurt in, taking Kurt's leather jacket from him and hanging it up before joining him on the couch.

Kurt takes in a deep breath, eyeing the empty carton of ice cream with amusement before he speaks, aware of how tense Blaine is next to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you today."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for not telling you."

He shifts on the couch, one leg bending against the back of the couch, the other stretching out to rest over Blaine's lap.

"So. We're having a kid."

"Yeah, I – we are."

Kurt nods, chewing on his lip, messing with the ring there, and succeeding in distracting Blaine. Kurt notices his dark look and chuckles lowly, nudging Blaine's thigh with his foot. Blaine smiles sheepishly and blushes, shrugs his shoulder and runs a hand up Kurt's leg.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would have done if I had to do this by myself."

Kurt frowns. "Well – I mean, yeah I'm gonna be here for you, you're having my baby and I - um… what about your parents though? I never see them around, but surely they'd –"

"My parents are dead, Kurt."

Kurt looks up in surprise, his hand automatically covering Blaine's and squeezing.

"What? When? Why didn't you – tell me?"

Blaine links their fingers together and sighs. "It happened almost three years ago. Car crash. And, I don't know, I mean we never really talked about that kind of stuff."

"So – but, you live here by yourself? How?"

"I was living with my aunt and uncle, but they were… horrible people. I got emancipated as soon as I could and my brother helps me out with rent and things I need, and I have a job at the bookstore on Willow Street. Emma – Ms. Pillsbury – she's like, my 'guardian', I guess you could say? She's the one who helped me get emancipated."

They sit in silence for awhile after that, Kurt drawing invisible shapes into Blaine's skin with his fingers. Blaine enjoys the simple silence, likes watching Kurt look so peaceful without the pull of alcohol or the rare moment when Blaine would witness Kurt under the haze of being high.

"You know what this means, right?"

Blaine hums in questions, leaning his head on his fist, watching Kurt with a small smile.

"I have to quit smoking now, Anderson, what the _hell_."

He laughs loudly at Kurt's annoyed face, squeezing Kurt's hand when he joins Blaine, his eyes glittering, their hands linked together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who favorited, added to alerts and reviewed! You guys are all awesome. :3 (And, lol, I am laughing at that flame) Also I'm sorry this took me awhile! I had homework and holiday shopping and ugh. But, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! Also, is there anything in particular you readers would like to see?

**Additional warnings:** Mentions of drug use, slight somnophilia, intergluteal

* * *

Kurt takes to walking Blaine to his classes at school, his arm slung protectively around Blaine's waist, sneering at anyone who even looks at them. Blaine's not sure where this new behavior is coming from, but he finds it all very amusing.

Mike and Tina have been quiet on the subject of the baby and Kurt's sudden constant presence so far, but Blaine can tell there is something they want to say.

Today he has no concern for that though, as he is completely exhausted this morning. Cooper arrives in Lima today and so he spent the previous day cleaning the apartment and stressing over how to tell Cooper about the baby. On top of all that, he woke up with a horrible case of morning sickness and had to rush to finish a calculus assignment that he had forgotten to do the previous day.

Kurt rubs his thumb over Blaine's hipbone soothingly as he walks Blaine to his History class, taking on more of Blaine's weight when Blaine leans into him. They pass Mike and Tina and Blaine smiles tiredly at them, waving off Tina's concerned look. When they reach Blaine's class, Kurt pulls Blaine into a kiss, stealing his breath and ignoring Blaine's squeak of surprise as he licks across Blaine's top lip teasingly.

"Get it, Hummel!"

Kurt ends the kiss with a smack, smirking at Blaine's dazed look as he punches Puck playfully on the arm and says, "Shut it, Puckerman. And get your ass to class or else I'll just have to pay your mom a visit again."

Puck's face pales dramatically and Blaine hides his grin against Kurt's chest, shaking with silent giggles.

"Whatever, man. So hey, are you in for tonight? My boy Glen is bringing some good stuff to the party, if you know what I mean."

Blaine frowns, his eyes dropping to the floor as he waits for Kurt to answer.

"I can't tonight, Noah, you know that, it's Friday. And anyway, I need to have an important conversation with dad."

"Yeah, I got you man. I'll see you later, then. And tell your dad I said hi, will you?"

Kurt nods and he and Puck clasp each other's forearms before Puck turns and leaves, giving Blaine a brief, genuine smile before he does so.

"So, is everything okay?"

Kurt blinks down at Blaine in confusion, absentmindedly playing with Blaine's collar.

"You said you needed to talk with your dad about something. Is everything alright?"

Kurt shakes his head and gapes at Blaine, frowning as he speaks. "You didn't expect me to keep _this_ from him, did you?" He gestures towards Blaine's stomach as he talks, his voice curious.

"Well, I – I don't know, I guess not. So you're just gonna tell him, just like that?"

"I was hoping you'd be there too, B."

"Oh."

"'Oh'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just – I mean I haven't even met your dad and, it's just sort of terrifying, actually."

Kurt laughs, leaning in and kissing Blaine on the forehead before he starts to back away.

"It'll be fine, Anderson, stop stressing about everything!"

* * *

Ultimately, they decide to tell Kurt's parents and Cooper together, so that night Blaine sits on the Hummel-Hudson couch, wringing his hands and staring at the carpet, Cooper glaring at Kurt with tightly crossed arms next to him. Burt Hummel sits in silence in an armchair with his wife standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

Kurt is standing and tapping his foot, looking everywhere else besides at his father.

"How far along are you, sweetie?" Carole asks, disturbing the uncomfortable silence, smiling encouragingly at Blaine.

"About seven weeks."

Cooper sighs heavily and runs a hand over face before he leans forward and rests his head in his hands. Blaine looks over at him and blinks back tears at how much Cooper is obviously so disappointed in him.

"Coop, I – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Cooper springs up then, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his baby brother in tears, and he gathers Blaine into his arms, shushing him and rubbing his back.

"No - no Blainers it's okay, everything's going be fine. I'm not mad at you, I promise. Shh, don't cry, B."

"I ruined everything, Coop."

Cooper opens his mouth to argue, but Burt beats him to the punch.

"Hey, now, you didn't ruin anything. If I'm not mistaken it takes two to make a baby."

Kurt huffs out a laugh at that, watching Blaine with a gentle look as the other boy finally untangles himself from his brother.

"Have you, um, decided what you want to do?"

Blaine sighs, shaking his head at Cooper and looking up at Kurt from beneath thick eyelashes.

"No, we – we haven't really had the chance to talk about that yet, but um… I don't think I'd be able to give the baby up."

Cooper nods, smiling tightly at Blaine and grabbing hold of his hand. Burt takes off his baseball cap and rubs a hand over his head as Carole looks over at Kurt.

"And Kurt? What'dya think about all this, bud?"

Blaine closes his eyes and waits for Kurt to answer, squeezing Cooper's hand tightly.

"Well I'm not just going to walk away, that's for sure. This is my _baby_, dad. And Blaine I – I'm going to be there with you, raising our son or daughter, no matter what."

Blaine lets out a shuddering breath and he gives Cooper's hand one more tight squeeze, unable to look into Kurt's eyes without bursting into tears again.

Cooper leans back into the couch and purses his lips before he speaks slowly. "Okay. So I'll have to figure things out back in LA, but I'll be moving back here at least by the end of the week an-"

"What? Coop, no –"

"Blaine I'm not leaving you out here by yourself, not now. I can take a hiatus and help you out here-"

"_No_. Cooper, I'll be fine. You just landed that big role and I won't be the reason that you have to turn it down. I – I have Kurt and his family and Emma, Mike and Tina. Coop, I need you to go back to LA, that's how you can help me. Okay?"

Cooper heaves a big sigh and watches Blaine for a while before he nods, turning towards Burt and Carole.

"You'll watch out for him, right? And I can call you guys and see how he's doing?"

"_Cooper_-"

"'Course we will. Blaine's family now." Burt's voice rings out through the room firmly, startling Blaine with how sure Burt sounds, how quickly he's included Blaine in such a tight knit and personal thing.

Burt smiles over at Blaine, his hand coming to rest briefly upon Blaine's knee before he stands and calls them all to the dining room for dinner.

As they eat, Kurt's hands snakes its way to rest over Blaine's thigh, palm up, waiting for Blaine's hand to curl into his. Blaine looks down at his lap with wide eyes, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye as he carries on talking with Carole nonchalantly, and then he slowly slides his hand over Kurt's, tangling their fingers together and smiling down at his plate.

* * *

The week passes quickly, with Blaine spending half of his time trying to soak up as much time with Cooper as possible before his brother has to leave, and the rest swamped with homework. Kurt still walks him to class every day, rolling his eyes whenever Blaine mutters under his breath about equations and plots and themes.

And despite seeing each other every day at school – which Blaine still has a hard time wrapping his head around – Blaine feels like he hasn't spent any time with Kurt. He misses the feeling of Kurt's skin against his, craves Kurt's gentle touches and whispered words as they lie together, sweaty and sated on Blaine's bed.

Blaine feels bad about it, and as much as he loves and misses his brother, he can't wait until Cooper leaves so that he and Kurt can have some alone time again. Kurt's constant touches and fierce kisses throughout the day certainly don't help Blaine's predicament.

Like now for instance.

Outside of his last class of the day, Blaine shivers as Kurt sucks on his tongue, melting into his arms in the chaos of the hall. His arms come up to hang loosely around Kurt's neck and he raises himself up a bit on his toes to press more fully into the kiss.

Beside him he can hear Tina clearing her throat and so he reluctantly breaks their kiss, his breath coming out shakily when Kurt nips at his lip before he pulls away.

"I'll see you later." He says, breathless, licking over his lip as he watches Kurt leave, the sway of his hips and ass tantalizing.

Tina rolls her eyes and drags him into class, a frown on her face. Blaine ignores her and instead tries to focus on his assignment, trying not to let his mind drift to the fact that after he goes home and sends Cooper off with a hug, Kurt has promised he will come over.

* * *

Blaine groans as he leans over the cool porcelain in his bathroom, Kurt kneeling behind him and rubbing his back in soothing circles. He'd hoped that when Kurt had arrived they could have done something that involved a lot less clothing, but instead he'd managed to breathe in the overwhelming scent of the food Kurt had brought over and immediately ran to the bathroom, Kurt on his heels.

His stomach lurches yet again and he grips the edges of the bowl, gagging and coughing, while Kurt hums sympathetically.

After what seems like hours, his body finally relaxes and he lets Kurt guide him back to rest on Kurt's lap. He can feel the other boy's long fingers massaging his head and he sighs contently, running his hand up and down Kurt's thigh.

"'M sorry." He mumbles into the rough fabric of Kurt's jeans, closing his eyes when one of Kurt's hands comes to rest on Blaine's barely there bump.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like this is something you can help, B."

He shrugs, smiling to himself at Kurt's gentle tone and the nickname he seems to enjoy using.

"You okay to get up now?"

Blaine sighs and nods, holds onto Kurt's hand as he helps him up. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's waist to steady him and then he guides Blaine to the sink, waits patiently by the door as Blaine rinses out his mouth and then brushes his teeth.

When he turns around, Kurt offers him a warm smile and a hand. He takes it with a grin and follows Kurt back out into the living room.

Kurt puts the food he brought in the fridge for another day and instead makes Blaine soup with toast. The food goes down surprisingly well and Blaine thanks Kurt profusely for putting up with him. Kurt just rolls his eyes.

When they've finished eating, Blaine leads Kurt to his room and they help each other out of their clothes, Kurt's hands lingering on Blaine's stomach. Kurt lies down on the bed first, opening his arms for Blaine to follow.

Blaine curls up on Kurt's chest, closing his eyes and pressing feather light kisses on Kurt's soft skin. He's suddenly too exhausted to do anything more though, much to his disdain, but Kurt doesn't seem to mind, just pulls the blanket up and around Blaine's shoulders, kisses him on his head and lays his head down on the pillow.

They both fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

Kurt's body is warm against his back, little puffs of hot air hitting the base of his neck. Blaine blinks his eyes blearily in the dull morning light, smacking his lips and wondering why he's awake at an earlier time than he normally wakes up. He rolls his body further back, reveling in the warmth that Kurt provides, and then promptly moans as quietly as he can. He knows now why he woke up; Kurt's hard cock is pressing against his ass, hips moving in small circles.

Blaine reaches back and presses Kurt closer with a firm grip on the boy's ass, grinding back as he does so.

Kurt seems to wake up at that, sucking in a sharp gasp and gripping Blaine's hips, thrusting forward with a low groan.

"_Fuck_, Blaine."

Blaine twists his shoulders and neck around, threads his fingers through Kurt's hair and tugs him into a deep kiss, licking across the seam of Kurt's lips and wasting no time in slipping his tongue in Kurt's mouth when Kurt's lips part on a gasp.

They lose themselves in the moment then, Kurt rutting up against him and Blaine alternating between grinding back and thrusting forward, Kurt's hand jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Kurt nips at Blaine's neck, grunting in frustration, and then reaches back behind him, Blaine whimpering at the loss of Kurt's presence. Kurt returns quickly though, yanking Blaine's sweats down to rest just under the curve of his ass.

He hears the familiar _click_ of the lube being opened, the slick sound of Kurt warming up the liquid with his hands. Blaine gasps quietly as Kurt spreads his cheeks and rubs the lube into the sensitive skin there. Blaine automatically clenches down when Kurt guides his cock to rest in between his supple cheeks, biting his lip at Kurt's wanton moan.

Kurt's hand makes its way back onto his dick, his slick hand alternating between hard and slow strokes, twisting his wrist in a way that makes Blaine's toes curl in the sheets.

"Ah, _Kurt_, yeah, yeah just like that, _god_."

Kurt's hips move faster, his breath coming out in gasps and pants against Blaine's neck, and then his rhythm stutters, his thumb catching just under the head of Blaine's cock as he comes, Blaine following him shortly after, trembling in Kurt's arms through his orgasm.

When he finally stops shaking, Kurt rolls onto his back and Blaine follows suit, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of the lube and come drying on his skin.

"_You_. You are fucking incredible, B."

Blaine laughs at that, turning on his side so he can watch Kurt. After a moment he sobers his expression, biting his lip before he asks, "Hey, Kurt? What – what are we?"

Next to him, Kurt frowns up at the ceiling, absentmindedly pushing his lip ring around with his tongue.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Blaine responds, his fingers nervously picking at a loose thread. "I mean – we're having a baby together, we have sex all the time and you walk me to class and kiss me goodbye and I – I just, I _like_ you, Kurt and I guess I'm just wondering if you like me too? If – if we can be together?"

Kurt's expression turns cold, his hands tensing on the mattress.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Blaine. Why don't we just stick to fucking and focusing on the baby, alright?"

"Kurt-"

"Listen, this has been fun and everything, but I have to open the shop for my dad, so I'm gonna head out. Let me know when your next doctor's appointment is, 'kay?"

Blaine sits up and frowns in confusion as Kurt hastily dresses and runs a hand through his hair.

"But – Kurt, no this isn't – what are you-"

"See you on Monday, Anderson." Kurt grits out, glaring at Blaine before he leaves, the slamming of his front door making Blaine flinch.

* * *

On Monday, Blaine walks dejectedly to his classes with Tina and Mike on either side of him, sighing shakily every time he spots Kurt in the halls. Kurt ignores him, instead choosing to hide behind dark sunglasses, the heady smell of pot drifting off of him in waves and making Blaine's stomach lurch.

He's not sure what he did wrong and he hates this sudden animosity and silence from Kurt. He'd thought they were growing closer, thought they could have been something great together.

But apparently he's the only who has that opinion, and Tina's obvious relief when Blaine tells her that he and Kurt aren't going to work out makes his heart hurt.

Blaine takes in a deep breath as Mike tries to distract him with a discussion about Star Trek and carries on with his head held high, not sparing Kurt a glance when he and Quinn pass by.

He doesn't look back, and so he doesn't see Kurt's look of longing, Quinn holding onto Kurt's hand with a gentle touch, her eyes sad and worried.

* * *

**A/N:** End of chapter two! I don't know when chapter three will be up, but hopefully soon since I'm finally free from college for about two weeks as of today! Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this took awhile! I hope you all had a fantastic holiday, whether you celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever. Thank you so much for all the comments, it makes me so happy to see you're liking this! And I hope you all like this chapter, we're leaning more towards happier times, so yay! :3

And for future reference, this chapter spans from week 10-13.

**Additional warnings:** mentions of violence, vague mention of sexual harassment, mention of drug use, riding

* * *

It's been two weeks and Blaine has spoken to Kurt only three times. He can't bring himself to care though; he's tired and frustrated and sick all the _fucking_ time. He doesn't have the will or time to bring himself to worry about his and Kurt's nonexistent relationship, not now, not when his teachers think piling more and more work upon him is a fantastic idea, or when Cooper tells him he won't be able to visit for another three months, or when his car starts making a weird sound and he's not sure that he'll have enough money to fix it.

Blaine sighs, slumping down into his seat in the library, the table in front of him covered in books and notebooks, the sides of his hands covered in ink from hours of writing.

He shuffles through his papers, scowling when he finds he has to get up and find yet another book to reference from for his essay. Blaine scoots back and stands quickly, eager to get his work done so that he doesn't have to worry about it anymore.

When he stands though, he stumbles, black dots obscuring his vision. He blinks tightly and grips the back of his chair, his legs shaking, his brow furrowed at his sudden weak state.

A pair of gentle hands holds him up by his elbows and guides him back into his chair, rubbing his back as he breathes deeply, his head hanging heavily.

His vision finally clears, but he still feels lightheaded and dizzy, and he groans when he's lifted up by the same hands who helped him before. A second person joins in helping him walk and before Blaine knows it, he's sitting down on a bed in the nurse's office, Puck and Quinn's concerned faces filling his view.

"You okay dude?"

"Noah, give him some time. Blaine just sit and relax, okay? I texted Kurt and he's on his way, but in the mean time, why don't you see if you can try and eat some of this granola bar, okay sweetie?"

Blaine just nods, leaning his head back against the wall behind him as Quinn opens the wrapper and breaks off a piece of the bar, handing it to him with a small smile.

Quinn sits next to him as he chews slowly, Puck leaning against the wall across from them, arms crossed as he alternates between watching them and watching the door.

Blaine's just finishing his last bite of the granola bar, giving Quinn an appreciative smile, when Kurt comes running into the office, his face drawn and eyes worried. Blaine blinks in surprise at the obvious distress on Kurt's face and watches with an odd feeling in his stomach as Kurt visibly slumps in relief at the sight of Blaine, unharmed, in front of him.

"What happened, B? Are you okay?" Kurt asks breathlessly.

"I – I'm fine, just stood up too fast or something."

Quinn stands, reaching into her large bag and handing him another granola bar with a smile. "Just in case. You should keep snacks with you from now on. I liked lollipops and Cheez-its when I was pregnant."

Blaine sighs gratefully and squeezes her hand, murmurs a thank you before she leaves with Puck.

And then it's just he and Kurt alone in the nurse's office, staring awkwardly at each other until Kurt finally breaks the silence.

"My uh, my dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow. If – if you're free or whatever."

Blaine sighs and averts his gaze, picking at a loose thread on his sweater.

"I don't know. I have a lot homework and I'm working the late shift at the store tomorrow, so-"

"Right, well, whatever then. Forget I fucking said anything."

"_Kurt_-"

"See you whenever, Anderson."

Blaine clenches his jaw and watches with narrowed eyes as Kurt storms out.

* * *

A week later finds Blaine hunched over an Advanced Statistics text book in his darkened apartment. He sighs and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he tries his best to stay awake.

He decides he needs a break and so he sets down his book and heads for his small kitchen, fully intending on making himself a fruit salad and some tea when there's a loud knock on his front door.

Blaine frowns in confusion and glances at the clock over the stove. _2:36AM_, it reads.

He bites his lip and decides to ignore it, instead reaching into his refrigerator for some strawberries, when he hears it.

His name.

Kurt's voice saying his name.

Kurt's voice saying his name at two in the _goddamn_ morning.

What the _hell_.

Blaine sighs heavily and rolls his eyes as he goes to open the door. When he does, he finds Kurt leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he stares at Blaine with crooked grin.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

Instead of answering him, Kurt nudges his way inside and Blaine closes the door behind him, leaning back against the wood with an exasperated sigh.

"Kurt."

He spins around and crowds Blaine against the door and Blaine gulps, the scene so reminiscent of that perfect night they had together so long ago.

"I miss you." Kurt says, his voice quiet and gentle.

Blaine scoffs and pushes Kurt away, striding past him and back into the kitchen.

"If you need somewhere to stay tonight then you can have the couch. And keep the noise down, I'm trying to study."

After that he ignores Kurt and goes about placing fruit on a plate, putting the kettle on the stove for his tea. Kurt keeps giving him longing glances and tries to reach out for him, but Blaine turns his gaze away and moves out of Kurt's reach. He's just sick and tired of all Kurt's mind games, of investing himself in this boy only to be crushed and thrown aside like trash.

When he finally returns to his room, steaming cup of tea and cool plate of fruit in hand, he stands in his empty room and sighs at the now uneasy silence, his books seemingly mocking him from where they lie innocently on his desk. What was once comfortable and calming is now putting him on edge, his foot tapping nervously as he wonders why Kurt is here and what he's doing out in the living room by himself.

He shakes himself and goes back to studying, finishing off his snacks quickly and managing a full twenty minutes of work before Kurt appears at his doorway.

"You should be sleeping." He says softly, his gaze directed at the floor, fingers fiddling with the strings on his sweatshirt.

"And you should be out getting high with Puckerman or whatever the hell it is you two do all the time."

"Ooh, there's no need to get feisty, Anderson."

At that, Blaine slams his book shut, making Kurt flinch, and he stands, advancing on Kurt with a deep scowl on his face, one hand curling over his bump, the other starting to push and hit Kurt's chest with every word he yells.

"And you don't need to be such a selfish fucking _asshole_!"

"Blaine-" Kurt grabs his wrist – then the other as Blaine begins his assault anew with both hands – and tries to hold Blaine, but Blaine doesn't relax into Kurt and instead keeps on pushing and hitting, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"God I _hate_ you! All you do is play games with me and for what?! Just make up your fucking mind and stop fucking around with my feelings, you goddamn douche bag!"

"Stop it, Blaine-"

"Fuck! Why did you do this to me?!"

"Do what? Look I'm sorry, okay? What, did you think I honestly _tried_ to get you pregnant or some shit?"

"No! Why – why-"

"Blaine?"

His arms finally droop and he slumps into Kurt, lets the other boy gather him into his arms and hold his close. And then, his voice rings out, so vulnerable and hushed that Kurt has a hard time believing what he says is real and not part of some dream, when Blaine whispers, "Why did you have to go and make me fall in love with you?"

Kurt sucks in a gasp, his arms tightening around Blaine's small form.

"You – you love me?"

Blaine sniffles against Kurt's chest, his hands clenching tightly around Kurt's waist before he steps out of Kurt's embrace completely.

"'Course I do. You piss me off and make me feel like shit sometimes, but… I can't help it. Sometimes – sometimes I wish I could just _stop_ loving you, but-"

"_Don't_. Don't say that."

Blaine blinks up in surprise as Kurt's hands come to rest on his cheekbones, his thumbs lightly brushing across soft skin.

"I – I can't – I can't say it yet, B. But… I do… _care_ about you. So much. And these past few weeks without you have been like hell."

Reaching up, Blaine tangles their fingers together, turning his face a bit so that he can give Kurt's palm a kiss.

"Then why did you push me away?"

Blaine watches as Kurt swallows thickly, his eyes fluttering shut on a deep sigh.

"I was scared. I _am_ scared. Blaine… my past relationships weren't – god, they sucked, okay? I fucked up a lot and I got fucked over so many times."

"Kurt I'd never hurt you-"

"I know. Blaine, I _know_, I do. I just – can we, you know, just take things slow and – no expectations, okay?"

Blaine nods, biting his lip to try and contain his smile, but ultimately failing when an amused laugh escapes through his lips.

"Okay, but Kurt… I don't know exactly what you mean by taking it slow – you do remember that we're having a baby, right?"

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes at Blaine, pulling the boy back into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"Smartass. Now come on, you need to sleep. No more staying up 'til two in the morning, promise? It's not good for you."

Blaine nods, his eyes growing heavy as Kurt carefully shuffles them back to the bed and lowers Blaine onto it.

"Okay, Kurt."

He takes off his glasses with sluggish movements and smiles into his pillow as Kurt goes about turning off all the lights in the apartment. And then Kurt is there with him, pressed up behind him and running a hand lightly over his stomach.

"We still need to talk." Blaine says, his voice slow and heavy with exhaustion.

Kurt rubs his cold nose against the back of Blaine's neck and smiles, pulling the covers tighter around them when Blaine shivers.

"I know," he whispers, watching as Blaine's eyes flutters close, his breath evening out as he succumbs to sleep, "But for now just sleep, love."

* * *

When Blaine wakes the next morning Kurt is already awake, sitting propped up against the headboard, his fingers running through Blaine's curls.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Blaine hums in response, leaning up to kiss Kurt good morning. He smiles when Kurt doesn't let him go, sighing happily as Kurt tugs him onto his lap. Blaine smiles sleepily and wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Mmm, morning."

Kurt smiles at him tenderly, tucking a stray curl behind Blaine's curls.

"I do want to be with you, Blaine. But I'm scared of screwing it all up."

"You don't think I'm scared too? Kurt I've never even really had a boyfriend before. I've been on like, one date and it ended – well it turned out pretty disastrous for us both, actually. But – but every time I think about the future or even when I dream all I see is me and you – _together_ – with our son or daughter and we're so happy. And – Kurt, whenever I think about that, it's – Kurt it's the happiest feeling I've had since my parents died. So – that's all I have to say."

"I want you to be happy, B. That's all I want."

"Then don't push me away. Don't shut me out, Kurt."

Kurt nods his head and then leans forward, capturing Blaine's lips in between his, one hand cupping the back of Blaine's head and the other winding its way around Blaine's waist, bringing him in close. Blaine shifts his legs and wraps them around Kurt, evening out his weight to rest fully in Kurt's lap as his hands slowly lift Kurt's thin t-shirt up his torso. Their lips break apart as Blaine's hands continue to move upward and the shirt gets thrown onto the floor.

They reconnect again, Blaine running his hands over smooth muscle as he rocks forward, swallowing Kurt's moan as he rubs his ass over Kurt's cock teasingly.

Kurt drags his lips away from Blaine's mouth then, until he reaches the curve of Blaine's neck. He runs his hands up and down Blaine's back as he bites and sucks and teases Blaine back with feather light kisses until he himself gets impatient, unbuttoning Blaine's sleep shirt with quick, trembling fingers.

He gasps sharply as Blaine's hands covers his, slowing Kurt down with a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Shh, slow down honey, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt exhales shakily and watches as Blaine slowly, sensually, removes his own shirt, letting the silky fabric fall to the floor to join Kurt's. He watches as Blaine stands and removes his pants, finally naked, and then crawls back onto the bed, tapping Kurt's hip and grinning as he tugs Kurt's boxers off.

And then they're back to how they were before, Blaine in Kurt's lap, holding close to him as they rock together, hands caressing and exploring seemingly new skin and muscle; Kurt, smiling, fascinated at the bigger bump that Blaine now has, and Blaine, brow furrowed in concern as he finally spots the rather large bruise on Kurt's ribs.

He lets his fingertips linger over the discolored flesh, taking in how Kurt subtly flinches and sucks in a quick breath.

"What happened?"

Kurt shrugs, trying to downplay his pain, and then reaches into Blaine's nightstand as he answers. "Some guys were messing with Quinn at the party I was at last night. One of them somehow managed to get me on the floor for a minute before Puck showed up. Trust me, B, they look a lot worse than I do."

Kurt places the bottle of lube on the space next to them, and then takes Blaine's hands gently in his, lifting them to his mouth and pressing light kisses to each fingertip.

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

Kurt smiles, giving the tops of Blaine's hands one last kiss each before he tells him, "You make it better, B."

Blaine surges forward at that, sucking on Kurt's top lip for a moment and then releasing it with a light bite, soothing the sting with flick of his tongue. Kurt groans into Blaine's mouth and reaches for the lube, squirting a dollop of liquid onto his fingers and reaching around, circling the rim of Blaine's asshole before he pushes in.

He stretches Blaine open slowly, shivering at every gasp and whimpers that escapes Blaine's lips. It doesn't take long before Blaine's gently removing Kurt's fingers and slicking up Kurt's cock. He bites his lip and helps lift Blaine up, groaning as Blaine guides the tip of his cock into his ass and sinks down, taking his time as Kurt fills him up.

He moans when he's seated back into Kurt's lap again, the feeling of Kurt's arms holding him close almost overwhelming him.

They set up a slow pace, with Kurt's hips leisurely thrusting upwards and Blaine in turn grinding down onto Kurt, his face tucked away in the curve of Kurt's neck, occasionally kissing and sucking the skin there.

It doesn't take very long for them come, and when they do, they come together, mouths pressed together as they breathe the same air, hearts beating erratically in their chests as they come back down, trembling in each other's arms, smiles becoming kisses and kisses turning into joyous laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** End chapter three! Thanks for reading and please let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see. I'm already working on Mike/Tina and Puck/Quinn's opinions and reactions to the whole Klaine babygate thing, per OP's prompt.  
Anyway, until next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Sorry this took awhile - but you'll notice if you follow this on the gkm, that I update there first, so sorry to everyone on here - I've had some writers block and some personal issues, but here I am!

Some things about this chapter:

- for future reference, chapter four spans from 14 weeks-17 weeks. :3

- you'll also notice that I play around with canon here - since Blaine is a sophomore and Kurt is junior, but just go with it! ^_^

- we have some more angst, but not for Klaine!

**Warnings**: underage drinking, first time sex, blowjob, bullying

* * *

On Friday Blaine shows up for Glee club. Mike, Tina, Sugar, Sam and Joe smile brightly at him when they spot him hovering by the door, but everyone else ignores him. Despite this, he's happy to be here. On the occasion that he has time – that isn't otherwise occupied by homework, his job at the bookstore and the plethora of other school clubs he's involved in – he loves to join in on the Glee club practices, even if he only gets to provide background _oohs_ and _ahhs_.

Joe grabs a chair for him and Blaine smiles gratefully at his friend, settling down with the small group and laughing when Sugar coos at his little bump.

Blaine looks towards Tina and frowns when he notices her glare at the door to the choir room.

He turns and gasps softly, a surprised smile gracing his features when he notices Kurt standing awkwardly at the door, Puck and Quinn behind him.

He can hear Rachel's cry of protest, Mercedes scoffing at the girl and a comment from Santana that is probably incredibly inappropriate as he stands and makes his way towards Kurt, smiling all the way.

Kurt grins back at him, stepping forward into the room with hesitation, but Blaine simply wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and brings him more fully into the room, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he does so.

Sugar squeals at that and Blaine breaks away from the kiss laughing, looking over Kurt's shoulder so that he can wave at Quinn and Puck.

He leads Kurt to where he was sitting, giving the boys a grateful look when he sees them dragging more chairs over.

And he gives Kurt a surprised look when he sees him nod at Finn and then give a little half smile at Mercedes. He's definitely going to ask Kurt about that later, but for now he scoots closer to the boy, resting a hand on Kurt's thigh and sighing contently when Kurt threads their fingers together.

* * *

By the time next Friday rolls around, Blaine feels like he's walking on a cloud of happiness. He's finally done with his first trimester, he has a little bit more energy and he hasn't felt nauseous in a whole week. And since the night they've reconciled, Kurt has been wonderful and sweet and Blaine is even going with him tonight to his house for a 'Hudmel Friday Night Dinner', which is apparently a tradition.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

On his way to lunch Tina grabs his attention, beckoning him towards an empty classroom with a nod of her head, and of course Blaine follows her. Tina's been one of his best friends since he transferred to McKinley, he'd do anything for her.

Once they're in the room Tina closes the door behind them and turns to Blaine with a frown on her face.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?"

Blaine's smile falters and he leans back into the teacher's desk, his arms covering his stomach in an unconscious protective gesture.

"What are you talking about, Tina?"

Tina sighs and starts to pace the room, running her hands through her long hair.

"You're throwing _everything_ away, Blaine! Everything you've worked for – I mean you've busted your ass ever since you got here and for _what_, Blaine? So you can get knocked up and settle down with Kurt-_Skank_-Hummel in this backwards ass cow town? Are you even _thinking_ right now?"

"Tina-"

"And I have to learn from fucking Finn that you're keeping the baby, _and_ that you're actually _with_ Kurt now? Do you know how shitty that made me feel? You're supposed to be my best friend Blaine and I had to sit there like a dumbass while Finn talked about how excited he was about getting to be an uncle and how awesome you guys are!"

"Well I'm _so_ sorry I made you feel like shit, _Tina_, but have you even considered how I've been feeling? No – because its all about _you_, isn't it?"

They're standing in front of each other now, breathing heavily as they glare. Blaine's never felt betrayed or hurt by Tina and it feels like his heart is literally ripping to pieces in his chest.

"I am _just_ trying to look out for you Blaine. All I want is for you to get out of this town and _live_. Really live."

"Yeah well maybe I don't need you to look out for me. Maybe I need you to support me and not ridicule every choice I make. Because like it or not, Kurt is a part of my life and so is this baby. Neither of them are going anywhere, so you better get used to it."

Tina's voice is low and flat when she says, "And what if I can't?"

He feels detached from his body as he answers her, both her words and his cutting through him like a knife.

"Then we're done. Don't talk to me anymore. Don't smile at me or look at me or come to me when you and Mike have problems. Because if you can't suck up your pride and your _issues_ with me and Kurt, then I don't want – or _need_ – you in my life."

He can see Tina's shoulders raise, her jaw tightening as she begins to build up her walls and he almost apologizes, hates that he caused her to retreat inside herself, but he can't, not when she has hurt him so deeply.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when Kurt ends up breaking your heart – which we all know he will. I don't need you, Blaine."

Blaine scoffs, turns his head away to hide his oncoming tears and listens as Tina walks away.

When he hears the door rattle closed, he finally breaks, his hands coming to cover his face as he cries, sliding onto the floor as sobs rip from within, shaking his small frame.

* * *

He doesn't leave the classroom for lunch, choosing instead to unpack his homemade BLT sandwich, iced tea and yogurt and eat alone in the darkened room.

Halfway through his lunch, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he sighs, wiping his hands before he opens up the text.

It's from Kurt, asking where he is.

Blaine stares at the text for a couple of minutes before he responds, letting Kurt know what room he's in. He really doesn't want to be alone right now, even if he really hates when people see him cry.

Five minutes later, Kurt is shuffling into the room, looking a mixture of both confused and worried. His brow creases even further when he sees Blaine's red rimmed eyes and occasional sniffle.

"What happened, are you okay?"

Blaine shrugs, picking at his food as Kurt walks towards him.

"The baby's fine, if that's what you mean."

"And what about you?"

He can feel the tears coming again and when Kurt sits down next to him, tentatively bringing Blaine closer with an arm over his shoulder, he crumbles, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"No, I – I'm not okay, I'm not."

Kurt doesn't ask him anymore questions, just tightens his hold on Blaine and lets him cry, for which Blaine is grateful. He's not sure he can talk about what happened with Tina, not now.

Later, he'll tell Kurt everything and he'll cry some more and Kurt will push down his anger at the girl who hurt his Blaine so badly; and he will hold Blaine yet again, will whisper sweet words into his skin and watch as Blaine slowly falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

He's sleeping in Kurt's bed when it happens – a small fluttering in his stomach – and he wakes instantly. His eyes dart around the room, the bright morning light peeking in through the curtains, and he frowns when he sees that Kurt isn't in the bed with him. When he feels the fluttering again he gasps, his hand moving to rest on his belly.

He laughs, breathless, at the sensation and hurriedly removes the covers from his body, standing slowly per his doctor's advice, and makes his way downstairs to find Kurt.

Burt smiles at him from his spot on the couch in the living room and points to the kitchen when he asks about Kurt.

When he rounds the corner into the kitchen, he bites his lip at the sight presented before him.

Kurt is singing under his breath as he flips pancakes, sweats hung low on his hips, his tee shirt rumpled and his hair messy, bangs hanging over his eyes as he works.

He's never looked more beautiful.

"Kurt."

He turns and grins at Blaine, quickly lowering the flame on the stove before he tugs Blaine into a chaste kiss, his hands wandering to rub at Blaine's stomach as he does so.

"Hey, you. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but…"

Blaine smiles wide, balancing on his tippy-toes as he kisses Kurt again, opening his mouth and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moans breathily and tries to bring Blaine closer, but Blaine breaks the kiss and moves away, ignoring Kurt's pout.

He hops up on the kitchen counter and watches Kurt resume cooking with wide smile.

"What are you so smiley about?"

He sighs happily and looks down at his stomach, rubbing a thumb over his bump as he says, "I felt her move this morning."

Kurt's head snaps up at that, a surprised smile greeting Blaine when he finally looks back up at Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asks, flipping the last pancake onto a plate and turning off the stove before he moves towards Blaine again, standing in between Blaine's legs and resting one hand on Blaine's thigh, the other pressing down gently upon Blaine's stomach.

"I don't think you'll be able to feel it yet, babe. It's just like… this tiny little fluttering. It felt weird at first, but then it was…"

"Amazing? Breathtaking?"

He smiles, covering Kurt's hand with his and whispers, "Yeah, yeah exactly like that."

* * *

Blaine finds himself sitting next to Kurt on a dingy couch at some party on Saturday. Kurt isn't drinking, for which Blaine is actually sort of relieved about, and is instead having a rather interesting conversation with Quinn about college.

Blaine finds himself tuning their conversation out though; he doesn't want to dwell on the fact that Kurt will be heading off to college after next year, not now, not when he's happy and actually enjoying himself with this group of people.

It almost reminds him of the first time he and Kurt were together, the first time they met actually. Blaine had been so nervous at that nervous at that party, standing alone by himself. But then there was Kurt, so was so sexy and sweet with him, patient and understanding when Blaine fumbled.

* * *

_The room is dimly lit, a mass of people in the center of the room moving, swaying and undulating._

_Blaine stands alone in a far corner, nursing a drink and contemplating whether or not he should just leave. Sam and Sugar had begged him to come and who was Blaine to say no to his newest friends? Even if they had sort ditched him as soon as they got here._

_Okay, well, ditched isn't exactly the word he's looking for._

_Blaine just sort assumed that when Sam and Sugar went to go say hi to some of their friends that he wasn't invited._

_So now he's stuck playing wallflower, watching with envy as people dance and laugh around him._

_Blaine sighs, looking down forlornly at his half empty cup. He drains the cup and then goes to throw it away, glancing back at the party one last time before he heads for the door._

_But just as he's about to open the door, a soft hand grabs his._

_He immediately flinches away, but when he turns around and finds the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen staring at him, an impish grin in place, something inside him settles._

_"Dance with me," the boy says._

_And Blaine nods wordlessly, letting the boy drag him into the crowd._

_He's sure that this is a trick or some joke, but then the boy places his hands on Blaine's hips and tugs him forward and he goes willingly, tentatively bringing his arms up around the boy's shoulders._

_"I'm Kurt."_

_"Blaine."_

_Kurt nods, and he starts to say something else, but Blaine gets distracted by the feeling of Kurt's thumbs rubbing circles on his skin and Kurt's hips against his and then Kurt's hands slowly moving downwards and-_

_"Uh, Blaine?"_

_He shakes himself, blushing when Kurt raises an eyebrow at him._

_"Sorry, um, what were you saying?"_

_"I said that I haven't seen you here before. Are you new to McKinley or something?"_

_"Uh, not really. I mean I transferred here towards the end of last year, but um I – I guess I just never really stood out before. Or, you know, had any friends."_

_Kurt frowns at that, his arms tightening around Blaine's body, but he doesn't say anything, doesn't ask Blaine anymore questions, for which Blaine is grateful._

_Blaine finds himself relaxing into Kurt's touch, finds himself leaning more into Kurt, his hips moving more smoothly with Kurt's. He isn't sure how long they stay together dancing, but he finds himself not caring and soon he's becoming more confident with his movements, turning in Kurt's arms so that his back is flush with Kurt's chest._

_He can feel Kurt lower his head so that his nose skims along Blaine's neck, Kurt's hands sliding down to rest on his thighs, his hips swiveling forward against the curve of his ass._

_In a fit of boldness, he covers one of Kurt's hands with his, the other reaching up to tangle in Kurt's hair, and he leans back into Kurt, baring his throat and closing his eyes._

_And then suddenly, Kurt is gone._

_Blaine blinks his eyes open, swallowing down his embarrassment at how he was acting and is prepared to walk home so that he can drown his sorrows in some ice cream and-_

_Kurt's in front of him, grabbing his hands and pulling him out of the crowd, down a hall and pushing him into a room._

_He barely has time register what is happening before Kurt is pulling him into a kiss, hands grabbing his arms, then waist and finally settling on resting on his ass. Blaine gasps, overwhelming by how amazing it feels simply to have Kurt's mouth on his, Kurt's hands kneading his ass, the feeling of the piercing on his lip foreign but completely wonderful._

_And then Kurt's walking towards the bed, guiding Blaine onto it without ever separating their lips. They part briefly so that Blaine can shuffle backward, Kurt following, and then Kurt's back, this time tracing the seam of Blaine's lips with his tongue. Blaine parts his lip and moans when he feels Kurt's tongue against his._

_And oh god, he has a tongue piercing too._

_His hips buck up when Kurt lets the ball of his piercing rub up against the top of his mouth and he instantly breaks away, breathing heavily as he tries to apologize._

_"Sorry, I'm sorry I didn't-"_

_"God, shut up and just kiss me."_

_And so he does, pulling Kurt fully on top of him and moaning when he feels Kurt's hard cock against his thigh. He experimentally lifts his leg up a bit, grinning into the kiss when Kurt gasps._

_"Ah, fuck – you're just a little minx aren't you?"_

_Blaine bites his lip, his cheeks burning at Kurt's words. Kurt groans at that, tugging Blaine up with him as he lifts onto his knees._

_"God you're so hot when you blush, Blaine."_

_Kurt doesn't give him a chance to duck his head; he latches his lips onto Blaine's jaw, trailing kisses down his neck until he gets to the collar of Blaine's shirt._

_Blaine lets his head loll back, swallowing thickly when Kurt tugs the material down so that he can keep on kissing. He gets so lost in the sensations that he almost doesn't recognize when Kurt starts to lift his shirt up._

_He jerks away then, his heart pounding as he pulls his shirt back down over his torso, letting his eyes focus on the bedspread underneath them._

_"Hey – hey it's okay we don't have to-"_

_"No, it's – it's fine, just… can I just leave my shirt on? Please?"_

_Kurt's touch is gentle when he rests his hands on Blaine's shoulders, his voice quiet and tender when he says, "Whatever you want, Blaine."_

_Blaine's breath rushes out of him in relief and he looks up to find Kurt watching him with dark, concerned eyes._

_"Can I – um…"_

_"Tell me. Tell me what you want."_

_"My – my mouth, can I – on you, can I?"_

_Kurt blinks in surprise, his hands tightening on Blaine's shoulders._

_"You – you're sure? Blaine you don't have to-"_

_"I know," he says, his voice low and rough._

_Kurt swallows thickly, eyes darting back and forth over Blaine's face, trying to find any trace of hesitation._

_And he finds none._

_"Okay."_

_Blaine surges forward then, claiming Kurt's mouth and pressing him back into the mattress, his body covering Kurt's._

_His lips leave Kurt's mouth, trailing down Kurt's neck until he hits his collarbone, where he lingers to suck a mark onto the pale skin there. Kurt gives a surprised moan and threads his fingers through Blaine's hair, holding his head down, grinding his hips up off the bed._

_Blaine pulls back and admires his work, his eyes growing dark at the bruised mark. He slowly slides down Kurt's torso, lifting his shirt and pressing kisses into the skin revealed._

_Once he gets to Kurt's jeans, he hesitates, nervous about doing something wrong, but Kurt lays a hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing softly over his cheekbone and he looks up at him, his lips twitching into a smile at the gentle look Kurt gives him._

_He slowly works Kurt's jeans open, tapping his hip so he can slide Kurt's jeans down and off._

_Once Kurt's jeans are pushed down to his thighs, Blaine takes a moment to appreciate the bulge in Kurt's tight briefs. He licks his lips and runs the heel of his hand over his half hard cock, smiling at the boys gasp above him._

_Blaine leans forward and slowly begins to mouth along Kurt's dick, gets himself used to the idea of Kurt's cock in his mouth. He quickly becomes annoyed at the taste of cotton though, wants to taste Kurt's skin and feel him hot and heavy on his tongue. So he leans back and quickly tucks Kurt's briefs under his balls, takes a deep breath and wraps his hand around Kurt, stroking up and down once before he wraps his lips around the head._

_He can hear Kurt pant and swear, can feel his muscles shaking. Blaine's eyes flutter closed, his tongue beginning to move in long strokes, and he starts to bob his head, sucking gently around Kurt's cock._

_But he feels like he's not doing good enough, though Kurt is moaning and whimpering, but then Kurt's hands slide into his hair and tug gently, lets out a low groan._

_Blaine moans then, surprised at how much he likes Kurt's hand tugging and pulling at his hair, and he almost misses Kurt warn him._

_"Fuck! Blaine, Bla - ugh - gonna come, gonna come. Fuck you look so good like that, so pretty with my cock in your mouth, fuck."_

_Blaine bobs his head faster, sucks harder and then pulls back just in time to see Kurt come; his back arched, his mouth wide open in a silent scream._

_He hides his smile against the pale skin of Kurt's thigh, reaches his hand down to grip his own throbbing cock._

_He comes quickly, only having to manage four hard strokes, Kurt petting his hair and whispering sweet, dirty little encouragements from above._

* * *

Blaine runs his thumb over the soft skin of Kurt's hand as they walk down the halls, Quinn walking backwards in front of them, engaging them in a thrilling little tale of her latest adventure at the tattoo parlor.

He laughs loudly when she tells them how to managed to convince a pushy man that the woman giving her her new piece of ink was actually her girlfriend and she was off limits.

Blaine fixes his glasses, smiling up at Kurt's low chuckle and then promptly stumbles when a stocky jock elbows his way past him.

Kurt's strong grip is there to make sure he doesn't fall, and it's only his concern for Blaine that prevents him from going after the rude boy, especially when the guy turns back and yells, "Freak!" at Blaine.

Blaine scowls and breathes in deep, shakes his shoulder and gives Quinn and Kurt a reassuring smile, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening when they begin to walk down the hall once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I had some stuff going on, but here's chapter five in all it's entirety.

**Warnings/Notes:** rimming, first time fingering, bullying, angst, possible medical inaccuracies...also you find out the sex of the baby in this one folks! c:

* * *

"_Do you ever think about getting out of here?"_

_Kurt's voice is low and shaky when he speaks, chest stuttering underneath Blaine's head._

_Blaine bites his lip and takes a moment before he answers, his fingers tracing shapes over Kurt's bony hip._

"'_Course I do. Do you know how many extra classes I take, how hard I study just to make sure I'm guaranteed a spot in a good college far, far away from here? I dream about leaving this place, of moving to New York and being able to be free and happy."_

_Kurt sighs, runs his fingers through Blaine's disheveled curls. "Hm – you know that makes you sound kind of miserable."_

_The smaller boy shrugs, runs a finger lightly over the inked in blue bird over Kurt's heart, kisses the skin there when Kurt shivers at his feather light touch._

"_Are you… miserable?"_

_Blaine closes his eyes, shifts closer into Kurt's lap and squeezes his hand. _

"_No. Not now, not when I'm with you."_

* * *

Kurt rubs soothing circles with his thumb against Blaine's hand, his jiggling leg the only thing that betrays how nervous he really is.

Blaine can understand Kurt's nervousness – he's nervous as hell too – after all, today is the day that they find out if their baby is a boy or a girl.

Blaine rubs his hand over his protruding stomach, smiling at a little boy sitting across from him that blinks curiously at Blaine's baby bump, his stubby little legs swinging back and forth playfully.

The little boy tugs on his mother's shirt, pointing at her large stomach and then at Blaine, smiling broadly. The boy's mother smiles gently at her son, turning towards Blaine and offering him a comforting smile, one hand rubbing at her belly, the other running through her son's hair.

Blaine returns her smile, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand. It's nice to be reminded that despite all the people who scorn them, who give Blaine dirty looks in the halls and jeer at him, there are still good people in the world, people who recognize how beautiful it is that Blaine is bringing a baby into the world.

Next to him, Kurt widens his eyes dramatically, sticking his tongue out and puffing his cheeks at the young boy, grinning when the boy lets out a giggle.

The sight of Kurt playing with the boy makes Blaine suck in a shaky breath, his heart filling with warmth at the thought of Kurt playing with _their_ child.

A nurse rounds the corner into the waiting room then, and calls out Blaine's name, smiling warmly at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt waves goodbye to the little boy, sharing a smile with his mother, and then he turns to Blaine, gives him a nervous grin, tight lipped and tense. He stands swiftly and helps Blaine up with a quiet laugh. Blaine rolls his eyes playfully at Kurt, but he is grateful at the action. The baby had hid a growth spurt, and Blaine has been getting steadily more bigger as the weeks have gone by; moving around and getting up and down have become increasingly more difficult.

However, no matter how difficult it's become lately to do things that he would have had no problem doing months previous, he loves the change, loves Kurt helping him and he especially loves knowing that their baby is growing, that their baby is healthy.

They follow the nurse down a hall, hand in hand, until they reach a room at the end of the hall, a small sign reading _OB/GYN/MP_ next to the open door.

The nurse waves them inside with a smile. "Go ahead and sit down, get comfortable, and Dr. Richards will be with you soon."

They thank her and then she leaves with a small smile on her face, closing the door with a soft click.

Blaine lowers himself slowly onto the examination bed, glancing at the blank monitor next to him nervously.

"What's got you so nervous, B?"

He sighs, adjusts his glasses and looks over at Kurt, shrugs his shoulder self consciously.

"I don't know, I just am. Aren't you though? I mean today is the day we find out if our baby is a boy or a girl, that's got to be making you at least a little nervous."

Kurt licks his lips, teeth messing with the ring on his lip, a habit that Blaine has come to realize is a anxious tick of Kurt's.

"I'm… a little nervous, yeah. But also excited; after today we can really start picking things out for the nursery, I can make some more clothes for the baby and – and I kinda feel like everything's going to fall into place, you know?"

Blaine smiles at Kurt, gentle and warm, and reaches a hand out for Kurt to take. He brings Kurt's hand up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to his palm, before settling their hands over his belly, laughing with Kurt when their baby gives a tiny little kick.

A soft tapping at on the door and then Dr. Richards walks into the room, a file in hand, smile on her face.

Kurt greets the woman with a quick grin, hand still holding tight to Blaine's on his belly.

"Hello there, boys. Excited for today's appointment?"

Blaine shares a look with Kurt, smiling slightly and squeezing his hand when he says, "A little nervous, to be honest, but definitely excited."

Dr. Richards gives Blaine a warm smile, patting his knee in comfort as she sits down on her stool next to him.

"Don't worry, that's completely normal. Especially for first time parents."

Kurt nods at her, moving his and Blaine's hands to rest on the bed while Dr. Richards wheels the monitor closer to her, turning it on and setting it up, Blaine fidgeting in place, Kurt playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

Dr. Richards faces them, ultrasound wand in hand. "Alright then. Are you two ready to see if you're having a little boy, or girl?"

* * *

_Blaine gasps into the sheets, his fists curling, body arching back against Kurt's tongue. Kurt grips Blaine's ass cheeks, spreading him open further and thrusting his tongue deeper inside of Blaine. He hums, the vibration from his voice travelling through Blaine's already charged body, eliciting a loud moan from the boy, the sound echoing throughout the room._

_Blaine spreads his legs further apart, his hips rolling forward into the bed before they move backwards as he fucks himself onto Kurt's tongue._

"_Fuck! Ah, Kurt m-more, shit Kurt, more, more, please!"_

_Kurt pulls back slowly, laughing to himself when Blaine whines in protest. He bites down gently on the supple skin in front of him, sucking over the area until it turns a bruised red. He soothes the mark with his tongue, grinning wickedly when Blaine mewls._

_Blaine's always had a thing for Kurt's tongue piercing, and Kurt – well, he plans to use that knowledge to the best of his ability._

_Kurt smirks to himself when Blaine reaches back, tangling his fingers in Kurt's already mussed hair and tugs, hard._

_He moans at the sensation, pressing kisses along Blaine's ass and kneading the flesh there with rough hands._

"_Mm… God you always respond so prettily, B. S'like you were made for this, made for me."_

_Blaine nods into his pillow, fingers tightening in Kurt's hair._

"_Yeah –oh – yeah Kurt, made for it, made for _you_ – c'mon, please, please."_

"_Shh, it's okay honey, I got you."_

_Kurt dives back in, licking up along the crack of Blaine's ass in one long, broad stroke. He bites down hard right above the cleft of Blaine's ass, brings his forefinger up to circle around Blaine's wet rim._

"_Tell me if you want me to stop."_

_Blaine stills, breathes in and out, and he nods, lets go of Kurt's hair and instead covers Kurt's hand with his, slowly pressing Kurt's finger inside of him._

_Kurt lets out a long breath, presses soft kisses along Blaine's skin, waits for Blaine to breathe and adjust before he presses his finger further inside, holding back a groan at how hot and tight Blaine is around him._

_He hears Blaine gasp against the bedding, no doubt getting used to the feeling of something inside of him, so intimate and vulnerable._

_Kurt continues to mouth sloppily around Blaine's rim, hoping to distract the boy so that he's no longer uncomfortable, but rather intoxicated by Kurt every touch._

_He licks around his finger, pointing his tongue and slowly sliding in next to his finger, his other hand reaching between Blaine's legs and teasing his cock, pressing down against his perineum and fondling his heavy balls._

_Blaine seems to be overwhelmed, cant decide if he wants to press into Kurt's fist around his hard cock, or press back into Kurt's finger and tongue._

_Kurt doubles his efforts, strips Blaine's cock faster and faster, pulling off only to rub at the sensitive area of Blaine's perineum; he fucks into Blaine with his finger and tongue, getting him wetter and looser with every thrust inside._

_It's when he crooks his finger and rubs against Blaine's swollen prostrate, his thumb catching under the head of Blaine's cock that Blaine finally comes, howling Kurt's name in relief, his voice hoarse and wrecked._

_Blaine slumps down into the mattress, muscles loose, chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. Kurt slides his finger out of Blaine slowly, eyes blown wide at how thoroughly debauched the boy looks. He shakes with lust, unbuckling and yanking down his jeans as quickly as he can, his fist flying over his swollen red cock._

_Blaine looks back over his shoulder, eyes drooping sleepily, lip red from biting it to hold in his moans. "Come on, Kurt," he coaxes roughly, "Come for me, come _on_ me, baby, please."_

_And that does it, and Kurt comes with sharp yell, painting Blaine's ass and back pearly white with his come._

_He slumps forward, hands resting on his jean clad thighs, and he smirks at Blaine, face flushed and sweaty. "God, look at what I've turned you into. Bookworm Anderson sure has got a dirty little mouth on him."_

_Blaine smiles, flips over and crawls towards Kurt, whispers hotly into his ear, "Mmhm… and you love it."_

_Kurt laughs, throwing back his head as he does, a sight that makes Blaine's heart skip a beat in his chest._

"_Can't deny that, can I? Now come on, let's go get cleaned up and maybe I'll let you cuddle me or something."_

"_Oh, how _generous_, thank you kind sir." Blaine says dryly, taking Kurt's hand and following him into the bathroom._

* * *

Blaine walks down the hall slowly, head down as he reads through his history notes. He rubs his belly absentmindedly as he goes, grinning to himself when he feels a kick against his hand.

The halls are empty, quiet, something that Blaine revels in.

Kurt is still serving in detention, a fact that Blaine finds incredibly amusing, so he'll just meet up with him later at his apartment.

He turns the corner, heading in the direction of the library, and notices a group of hockey players congregated at their captain's locker, rowdy, crass, and laughing loudly. Blaine turns his face away from them, peering instead into the open choir room, smiling sadly at the sight of Tina and Mercedes practicing a song.

He tries to make himself less noticeable as he begins to pass the boys; turning his body to the side, hiding his stomach, and he walks quickly, eyeing the door at the end of the hall that will lead him to the library.

Unfortunately for Blaine, however, his plan of avoidance and safety does not work.

* * *

Kurt looks up, startled, as the door to the classroom he's serving his detention in bangs open.

And one Tina Cohen-Chang bursts into the room, her face extremely pale, eyes scared.

Kurt sits up immediately, his heart already pounding erratically in his chest, and he thinks, _No, not Blaine please not Blaine_.

"Kurt – you need to – you need to come with me, _please_ it's… Blaine, he-"

He doesn't let her finish her frantic sentence, doesn't spare the glassy eyed teacher a glance as he grabs his bag, shooting up out of his seat and running towards Tina, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"What happened? Where is he?"

Tina begins to explain in a shaky voice, leading him quickly down the halls. "Mercedes and I were practicing for Glee and we heard some – commotion in the hall and – and those hockey guys were pushing Blaine around, telling him these – these awful things and – he fell to ground _really_ hard and – and Mercedes she, she scared them away and she's with him now, I swear I didn't leave him alone, but… Kurt I – I think he needs to go to the hospital."

Kurt takes in a sharp breath at those words, urges Tina along faster until they're skidding around yet another corner – and then Kurt's breath leaves him, heart stuttering at the sight in front of him; there, lying with his back to Mercedes' chest, is his Blaine, pain and fear evident on his face, cheeks tear stained, his glasses lying next to him in a broken, shattered mess.

Mercedes is busy trying to calm Blaine down, holding him close to her and whispering soothing words into his ear, her eyes the only thing betraying how frightened she really is.

Kurt skids towards Blaine, dropping to his knees painfully and resting his shaking hands on Blaine's tightly clenched ones. Blaine's eyes shoot open, wide and bloodshot, and he whimpers, his face crumpling.

"Hey – Blaine, hey it's okay, everything's going to be okay, I _promise_. Tina go get your car and pull it up front, Mercedes, can you help me with Blaine?"

The girl nods resolutely, shifting Blaine into Kurt's arms and standing quickly, the sound of Tina running down the hall fading with every second. The two of them carefully help Blaine up, letting him take a moment to regain his senses before they begin their slow walk down the hall, hearts pounding.

Time seems to move much too slow in Kurt's eyes, but he doesn't want to push Blaine and risk anything, so they continue their sluggish pace, right up until they hit the front doors of the school.

Tina's station wagon is already parked and ready, the engine running, when Mercedes opens the large front doors of the school for Kurt.

Blaine's hand tightens against Kurt's waist, and Kurt steels himself, bends his knees quickly and lifts Blaine into his arms, shushing Blaine when he gasps at the sudden movement.

Kurt goes as quickly as he can, thanking Mercedes with a glance when she opens the backseat door for him and helps Blaine into the car.

They scramble then, Mercedes and Kurt getting in on either side of Blaine, the both of them holding tight to Blaine's hands.

Blaine is relatively silent the whole ride to the hospital, his face pale, forehead deeply lined in worry. Kurt is all steel and cold eyes, his features only softening when he glances at Blaine to check on him.

Mercedes is quick to call the hospital, informing them of the situation as Tina speeds down the road.

It seems like a lifetime, but Tina finally swerves the car into the ER entrance of the hospital, apologizing breathlessly when Blaine yelps at the sudden movement.

Kurt could care less for her recklessness at the moment, he's just thankful that she's gotten them here in one piece, and fast.

A nurse is already waiting for them, a wheelchair for Blaine ready beside her.

Kurt helps Blaine out of the car as gently as he can, guiding him into the wheelchair slowly, swallowing down his own tears at the sight of Blaine's renewed ones.

The nurse then takes over, pushing Blaine swiftly into the hospital doors, firing off questions to him and Blaine.

Things happen much too quickly for Kurt then, and he finds himself wishing for everything to slow down as they seemed to before. Dazed, he follows the nurse into an exam room. He methodically helps Blaine out of his clothes and into an oversized hospital gown, lowers Blaine onto the hospital bed with delicate hands, shushes him and holds him close when he begins to get frantic.

Dr. Richards walks through the door soon after Blaine is settled, setting up various machines and hooking Blaine up to them. She attaches a heart monitor over his belly, checks his temperature, heart rate and blood pressure (and about a million other things that confuse and terrify Kurt beyond belief).

He himself feels detached from the whole situation, his only focus on Blaine's still scared face, the steady _thump thump_ of their daughter's – thankfully – healthy heartbeat.

Dr. Richards tells them that she's putting Blaine on bed rest for a few weeks and that she wants Blaine to stay overnight, just to keep an eye on him and the baby – and Kurt readily agrees, mouth set and eyes serious when the doctor tells them that they're lucky, that what with Blaine being a male, young, and especially small in stature, the risk of a miscarriage is extremely high.

Blaine takes in a shuddering breath at that, fingers tightening in Kurt's grasp.

"Kurt, I'll have someone bring in a cot for you. I know you won't want to leave Blaine tonight, and I'm not going to try to force you to go home and get some sleep - I know better. It's better that you stay here with your family anyways."

Kurt swallows past the lump in his throat, overwhelmed by the events of the day and Dr. Richards' kindness. He nods at her, catches her eye, whispers, "Thank you", and turns his head away, focusing his eyes on a spot on the opposite wall.

The door closes behind the doctor and Kurt jumps in his seat when Blaine tugs on his hand.

"What is it, are you okay? Do I need to go get the doc-"

"Kurt - _Kurt_ calm down – I'm okay, _we're_ okay."

Kurt nods at him rapidly, eyes filling with tears, teeth biting into his lip, right around the silver ring there.

"Hey," Blaine says softly, grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging it to rest over his swollen belly. "You feel that? Feel her kicking? She's okay, Kurt – our little girl is just fine."

Kurt chokes back a sob, leaning forward until his temple rests against where their daughter grows – _safe_ and _healthy_.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're _okay_."

Fingers in his hair, tugging gently until he's face to face with Blaine. "Shh, Kurt, honey, it's alright, don't cry, every-"

"I love you."

Blaine looks up, startled, breathing in sharply at Kurt's words, eyes wide and wet.

He says, breathless, a tear making its way down his cheek, "_What_? You – you l-l-love me?"

Kurt brushes back a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, swallows hard past the lump in his throat and gives him a small smile.

"I love you, B," he says simply, "And I'm so sorry I've been such a fucking idiot, I – god Blaine I should've said it a long time ago, but I'm a _coward_."

Blaine shakes his head, giving Kurt a watery smile as he leans up onto his elbows, presses a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You love me. Kurt Hummel, cold hearted skank, _loves_ me."

Kurt chuckles, rolling his eyes, and he eases Blaine back down onto the bed, giving him a whisper of a kiss to his forehead. "I love you. And our daughter. So much, B. I don't think I can live without you."

"Well good, 'cause we don't plan on getting rid of you anytime soon."


End file.
